Emotion
by Portrait
Summary: Short stories dealing with various characters.
1. Chapter 1

-Regret-

He sat there, on the rock grouping that was near a river, his head in his hands. His shoulders were drooped low and his elbows were on his knees. His mop of copper hair covered his blood red eyes. Those eyes, which, for the sake of his father, he tried so hard to keep a pleasant yellow. The past years had caught up with him, the rebellious years, he'd dubbed them. He regretted leaving his mother and father, the only people who truly cared for him. He believed it to be a justice: I will only kill them if they have raped or murdered. But no, he was just as bad as them. If not worse.

He had a lot of nerve to come back to them. They accepted him back with open arms, literally. If he were in their shoes he would have made the offender get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. And then spit in their face.

His spot in the coven, if they so choose to abide by normal hierarchy, would be second in command. After Carlisle. It disgusted him that he out ranked his mother.

When he came back to the Cullen Coven they had been living in Rochester, New York. So here he sat, his mother inside cleaning the already tidy house and his father walking home after going on a hunting trip. He didn't believe anyone could feel as bad as he. But he was wrong.

Across town a beautiful young blonde girl was making her way home. The night had already approached and the eerie chill of the March wind was putting her in an uneasy state. This was not helped by the troubling thoughts she was experiencing.

She had been visiting her best friend, Vera, tonight. Although she would never admit to it, a certain socialite was envious of her. Vera had everything she wanted. She was married to a loving husband and had a gorgeous baby boy, Henry. She noticed the love those two shared. It was envedite when he kissed her and hugged her.

Something she has never experienced before. She had finally realized something, a fact that broke her heart and churned her stomach: the attraction between her and Royce was based on nothing but the physical beauty of the two.

She would marry him and have her fairy tale wedding but she would not be granted the perfect marriage. She glared at her engagement ring as she quickened her step. Up ahead she saw six men. All of which were dressed in fine suits and clearly drunk. She tried to bypass them but in her current frame of mind the idea left as quickly as it came. She heard her name being called by Royce. He wanted her and she knew she would have to go over.

She heard their conversation and boisterous laughter but did not absorb any of it. The buttons on her coat popped and she felt a stinging in her hair as her hat was ripped off. She felt their hand touching her, silencing her.

The pounding feel of regret flooded her as they did this. She should have phoned for Father to escort her home.

* * *

-Contentment-

Today was her day. Everything she had ever wanted, all of her childhood dreams, would be fulfilled. She wore a lovely white gown and the veil made her look like a queen. Up ahead was her fiancé, and in just a few moments he would be her husband.

All her life Rosalie dreamed of a fairy tale wedding. She wanted extravagance and she wanted to be the center of attention. She wanted the girls who saw her to sigh in envy and the boys to dream. The church was decorated just as she wanted and everything was perfect.

Up ahead was her prince charming and she couldn't ask for anything more. He loved ever though she was tainted, dirty, taken. He called her an angel. And meant it. He gave her anything and everything she wanted. But that didn't matter. It also didn't matter that just two years ago his family was in poverty and starving.

The only thing that matter was now. He smiled at her the love he felt clear in his eyes. She smiled with the same adoration. Her father, Carlisle, was speaking. Emmett took her hands in his and squeezed. She beamed.

The only thing that could make Rosalie complete was a baby. But now, as she was condemned to be a vampire for all of eternity, she would have to do without. She resented that. Sometimes though, Emmett acted so childish. He made her laugh. Something Royce never did.

Around _him_ she felt like his item. He would bring her around town and brag about her body. He never treated her like a person. She never minded that until now. Now she realized that she only liked Royce was because her parents wanted her too. They wanted more money. Nothing else mattered to them. Now, because of their greed, Rosalie was dead.

Emmett looked so handsome in his suit. It fit his large body perfectly, if not a bit snug. She liked that though. His hand came up and brushed her veil off of her face. Her porcelain skin held no makeup and when she smiled her teeth sent out a beam of rainbow light.

The ceremony continued and Rosalie waited for her chance. Her chance to say the two words she dreamed about.

She smiled fondly at the memories of her as a child. She would spend hours telling her mother just how she wanted everything.

Rosalie could never have dreamed that she would marry a vampire, her vampire brother would be Best Man, and her vampire mother would be Maid of Honor. No, she thought her father, Jonathon, would walk her down the aisle while hundreds of people looked on enviously.

She preferred this.

Then, finally, it came to her part. The words were changed a bit to fit the unusual circumstance. Rosalie took a deep, unneeded breath, and smiled. She said the two words.

"I do."

* * *

-Loneliness-

Foliage was everywhere. Jasper had grown sick of the vegetation. Some part of him regretted leaving his only friends. But he knew that it would be better for them if he left. Every day he would feel and see their love. Never once did he understand. He had never felt love himself; the emotion was foreign to him. While he tried to decipher what love was he projected his feelings to them. He would never do that to anyone. He wouldn't wish how he felt upon his worst enemy. The loneliness was overwhelming, as is the self-hatred, sadness, guilt, and fear.

He hated himself for all the fighting and killing he had done over the decades. That was where the guilt came in. He wished he could have just kept going on his horse and abandoned the three mysterious women. He knew he couldn't do that. His father had taught him to help women, not to fear them. He was sad. Sad for superficial reasons. He knew he would never find a mate. No female would ever want him. Everyone who saw him was instantly afraid. His scars, which covered his entire body, were easily his most dominate feature. No women would want someone so… disfigured. Even if an insane one could look past that he would have to tell them of his past. Surely, they would run.

His coal black eyes searched the wilderness for a stupid human. He had been trying to starve himself but so far Jasper could see it was not working.

He wondered why God put him on this earth. Was it a cruel joke? It must have been. Jasper could not wait for when he was killed. Without a doubt he knew the ground would swallow him. He would be sent straight to hell to burn for his misdeeds. Maybe he could get out early for good behavior.

Jasper raised his left wrist to his mouth and bit. He had only done this four other times. Four other times the pain overpowered him and he had to resort. The burning venom filled his arm quickly. He left it there while he hunted. A punishment to himself for killing these innocent people. People with hopes, families, jobs, a future.

Eventually, he had to suck the venom out. He did so, wincing as it left his dry veins. When he finished he hide in the leaves of a bush. Said bush was dangerously close to a city. What city, he didn't know. He never took note of where he traveled. Something that would upset most people.

What he did know was he was in the North. Somewhere on the east side of the country in what looked like quite a large area. A capital city then?

He sat unmoving in that bush as day crept up on him. At night he moved to stalk the streets. Just like the myths said evil, sadistic creatures did. We found a woman and sat near her. She had been leaning against a tree. She looked about Jasper's age: twenty. He talked with her and made her comfortable before whispering, "I'm sorry," then he sunk his teeth into her neck and drank greedily. Out of pure laziness he left her carcass. He retreated back to his bush.

When day struck he was disappointed to see it was raining. Anyone who saw the young man would find it odd that he was standing on the edge of trees, letting the rain soak him.

So Jasper moseyed out of his hiding place and looked for some shelter.

* * *

-Anticipation-

Her first and only memory was of him. He was the first thing she saw and the person she dreamed about. She had devoted her life to him and she hadn't even met him yet. Even from her visions she could tell he was lonely. Granted, he was with the man named Peter and his mate, Charlotte, but he didn't seem to fit in with them. Peter and Charlotte were optimistic while he seemed desolate.

Everything about him amazed Alice. He had curly, honey blond hair. His was not even an inch shorter than hers, she could tell. He had feral red eyes and milky skin. The odd thing was he had scars. Bite marks, she believed. She didn't understand how he got them. She only had one on her neck. She assumed that was from the transformation.

She thought back to the day she awoke. The sun had been shining and she heard the babbling of a river in the distance. She was set up, confused. Her short black hair was clotted with dust. As was the white gown she was wearing. She was bare foot and dirty. A painful burning was in the back of her throat. Her want to get rid of that consumed all else. Until she saw _him_. Come to find out his name was Jasper Whitlock. Alice liked that name. She found a note by her side. It said she was a vampire and her name was Alice. If he wasn't here he had been killed by another vampire.

Those days were in the past. Alice had spent twenty-six and a half years searching for Jasper. She would have found him by now if he kept tabs on where he went but he didn't. That irritated her. She also searched for another person. Or persons. They were the Cullen's. She saw herself and Jasper with them. They drank animal blood, as did she. The leader's name was Carlisle and he was a doctor! His mate is Esme and they have three 'kids'. Edward, a mind reader, Emmett and Rosalie. As far as she can tell Emmett and Rosalie have no powers.

Alice had been sitting in a hotel in Michigan when she got the vision. She sat in a diner, in Pittsburg, the month was May, and it was raining. Outside was Jasper. She squealed in pure delight when she saw that.

Now she had been sitting in the same stool, each day nursing a cup of coffee, waiting for him. It was day seventeen of her waiting and he still hadn't shown. The only reassure she had was her visions getting stronger and clearer. That meant he would be here any day now. The anticipation was painful.

Finally, one day later it rained. Water soaked the sidewalk and ran down the glass window. Today we would come. To keep herself occupied Alice pretended the water droplets were racing: the first one to the bottom of the window wins.

Once again her eyes glazed over. Momentarily, she saw a flash of light and then Jasper. His hair was dripping, so was his dirty shirt. His pants were dirty and holed. He stood outside the diner for a moment before coming in. The vision faded to black and Alice saw present day again. She blinked a few times to get her bearings. Then she saw him. And he was no premonition.

* * *

-Embarrassment-

Writing class was, in one word, tedious. This was a universally excepted fact by all. Today was no acceptation in Mrs. Winter's advanced class. The students filled in. Some were talking with their peers, some were hiding behind their hair, others weren't thinking at all. Mrs. Winter's wasn't one for talking and for that everyone was thankful for. Her voice was high and gruff and she had a tendency to yell when she spoke. The board read: '_Notes today. Get out a paper and pencil. No talking!'_ The only person who actually read this was Rosalie Hale.

Mrs. Winters dimmed the lights and tapped on the board. Several oh's! Came from the back. Rosalie had her notebook open on her desk but she could not find her pencil. She was becoming frantic when she couldn't find it. No writing untenical was in her bag. She cursed.

Then her golden orbs skimmed over her partner. Jesse or James, hell it could be Jamuel for all Rosalie knew. She put on the façade easily.

She shifted in her seat toward him. "Excuse me," she whispered timidly. Everyone was looking at her now. She could feel there stares.

"Uh… yeah, what's up, Rosalie?" Jesse stuttered. He was shocked a Cullen was talking to him. Did she like him? Was she going to dump the big buffoon she called a boyfriend for him? Please, God, please!

She smiled nervously and fiddled with her fingers, "I-I can't seem to find a pencil. May I borrow one of yours?"

Jesse only had one pencil. It had bite marks, no eraser, and he was holding it in his right hand. For her to have it he would have to do without. "Sure, here," He sat it down and looked at her. Was she going to reject it? Spit at him?

"Thank you," Rosalie said simply. She winced when she picked up the pencil. That didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Neither did their conversation. All of the guys were looking at him with jealously clear as day in their eyes. He blushed. It was his most annoying habit.

The class counited as normal. Jesse kept his eyes on Rosalie. He liked the fact that she was writing with his pencil. That her elegant script was achieved from his money. He had to buy the stupid pencil this morning at the school store. Now he lost it. But, if he had to lose it he didn't mind losing _it_ to Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie was basking in the attention. She could feel Jesse watching her, watching her _write_, she would never understand humans.

When the bell rang Rosalie dropped the pencil on to Jesse's portion of the desk, "Thanks," she said.

"No, you keep it. You'll need it next period, right?" Jesse said cockily. Attention from a Cullen did that to people. Made them think they were important. When they weren't.

Rosalie sniffed, "No, Emmett's in my next period." What did that mean?

Jesse followed her out of the classroom after Rosalie. What he saw shocked him. It shouldn't have though. Emmett and Rosalie were kissing. No, making out. Doing something that _defiantly_ should not be done in public.

She pulled away and smiled shyly at him. Rosalie said something. All the time Jesse stood there, jealous. Emmett laughed and pulled and pencil out of his bag. Rosalie smiled at him.

Then she turned around to look at Jesse. With one look, with complete silence, Jesse knew he had been rejected.

* * *

I combined all of my one-shots into one story because I didn't like having so many short ones.

-Portrait-


	2. Chapter 2

-Homesickness-

Jasper sat on the ground, the hot desert wind swirling dirt into his hair. What used to be honey was now dirty, having not seen water in three months. Whenever he found a lake, or a river, or any sort of water, Jasper would jump in and wash up.

His comrades sat around. Four of them were engaged in a friendly card game, ten were standing around, and two more were arguing. It wasn't bad enough to make Jasper calm it. Maria was off somewhere, most likely celebrating Lucy and Nettie's demise.

It was 1875, and Jasper was was second-in-command of one of the most powerful armies in the south. They were young but feared. Maria had spent a long time training her assets, taught them things the other leaders didn't bother. Yes, everyone taught their soldiers how to fight but none were a thro as Maria.

Times like this, when he was in charge of the assets, sitting quietly, was when Jasper felt the homesickness. He thought of his mother, how she must have felt, and how it felt to be held by her. He thought of his father, how the old man felt. And we thought of his baby sister. She was only a little girl who lost her big brother at a young age. She didn't deserve that. She was probably married by now.

Jasper didn't like thinking like that. He was very protective of the things he loved, and to think of some man with his hands on _his _baby sister… Jasper had to stop; his anger was affecting the others.

The argument was about to get dirty, Jasper knew. He sent out calm. The two glared at each other and stalked to separate sides of the camp. The ones playing cards stopped and looked up, snickering. They were older and knew of Jasper's powers.

He smelt her before he saw her. The scent of black cherries and death. Maria. Jasper stood respectfully, and greeted her with a kiss. The others growled and hissed, unhappy of the goody way Jasper interacted with their sire.

Maria pulled back and smiled at her coven. She gestured for them to stand and they did. "I have exciting news," she announced. "I found a house – four miles south – I thought we could move there permentaly. Have some protection against the elements. The newborns shall have their own room. Now come." Everyone followed like sheep until they reached an old two story house, with a rap around porch and slanted roof.

The leader pointed out the various rooms and gave rules of living. Jasper sank down onto the floor in the senior common room. He drew his knees to his chest and tucked his chin there. He could see everything that happened in the room.

He was living in a house. The last time he did this he was with his family. What else can happen to him, what else will destroy the memory of the only people he'd ever loved?

* * *

-Hope-

Was she a hallucation, from lack of blood? Was she an angel sent from heaven, leading Jasper to his death? His brain could not decide. She was so beautiful, so perfect. How could anything that amazing be real? And here he was now, being led by her, feeling hope for the first time. She had yet to speak since they'd left the diner. He was content to wait for her. Who knew how long his halluations would last?

He watched her shimmy up a drainage pipe. She cracked open a window and slide inside. She poked out her head and giggled, wanting him inside. He followed the vampire, still not sure of her intentions. No other vampire had been in the room.

Why did she want his company? Could see not see the thousands of scars that litter his body? Why would anyone as flawless as her want to be seen with him? Jasper closed the window and leaned against it, watching her. Alice, as she said her name was, sat down on the bed. Her blue dress looked gorgeous on her and fit her small frame perfectly.

She spoke so quickly, she had so much to tell him. First, he learned she had no memory of her human life. All she had was her visions of the future. Jasper thought it was funny. She had no past, he wanted to forget his. He had no future; the future was all she had. Alice went into great detail about everything that had happened to her, even showing him the conversations she'd had with the waitress at the diner. Then she explained to him about some vampires she'd been seeing. Apparently, the naïve girl wanted to waltz into their coven and claim a spot.

Jasper was quick to tell her why this was a bad idea. She scoffed at him, explaining how the animal drinkers are a family, not a coven of evil, mean vampires. In her words. Jasper chuckled at the childish way she spoke and she frowned at him. He felt terrible of course, upsetting the angel.

He then asked her if she was real, she looking at him funny and replied: "Of course I am real." She then told him he needed to go hunting with her, so he'd begin to think like a normal person. At the mention of hunting Jasper shook his head and growled. He was _not _going to let those horrendous emotions muddle with the happiness and hope he was feeling.

"No," She scolded. "Have you not noticed my eyes? I feed from animals. Not as tasty as humans, but they do what I need them to." He had noticed her eyes.

She took him hunting. Jasper didn't tell her that he found animal blood to be the most repulsive thing he'd ever eaten. After six different animals, he was no longer thirsty. "I'm going to warn you." Alice said quietly, taking Jasper's hand and leading him to a river. "It will take some time for your eyes to turn yellow. They're red now; they will turn orange, then yellow. If you have no human blood for a month and all animal, they'll be orange. It depends upon how much you have in you." Just as she said, his eyes were bright red, looking as if he'd just killed.

Alice smiled at him and said it would be okay. She was so gentle; he was surprised when she pushed him into the river. Jasper pulled up, dripping wet. He asked why she did that. She was amused: giggling, covering her mouth with one tiny hand. "You're dirty." She responded nonchalantly and jumped in with him. After washing, Jasper followed Alice back to the hotel. "You know, there is a shower here," She laughed, and stood in the middle of the room, small splashes of water hitting the carpet. She went for a bag Jasper hadn't seen before and pulled out a pink dress for herself. Jasper had no clothes; the ones he were wearing are dirty and torn. Alice went to the bathroom and changed. She then tossed the bag to Jasper and told him to change. He saw a pair of men's clothes in there.

Alice shrugged, "I've been waiting a long time."

* * *

-Patience-

Esme and Carlisle sat together on the plush leather couch. The fire flickered lazily, providing the only light. They cuddled together under a thick woolen blanket, Esme lying against Carlisle's chest. Around nine Carlisle had smelt Edward. They'd stayed behind in Rochester, hoping he would return to them. And now, it seemed he might. Edward had left some years ago, and neither Esme nor Carlisle had heard from him since. Carlisle figured Edward was hiding in the woods, trying to muster up the cougre to come inside. It was just when they got here that Edward left. So Carlislehadn't bothered taking a job. No one had seen anything of their family for five years, not until four years ago he'd decided to start working. Today was Carlisle's day off. He needed to be at work tomorrow.

"Come on," Carlisle coaxed, leading his wife into the cool night air. They huddled together under the porch, the wind blowing softly. Esme noticed the red glow coming from the forest and beamed at it. She was inpatient; she wanted her son back now. Carlisle, on the other hand, was willing to wait. Yes, of course he missed Edward and wanted him back. But that did not mean he was going to rush him. He was going to give the boy all the time he needs.

"It's okay, honey." Esme whispered. "You can come inside. We both miss you and want you back." She linked arms with Carlisle and leaned against him. The trees shifted and Edward's eyes disappeared. They returned moments later, but this time he was carrying something.

Edward walked slowly and deliberately out of the woods, in the clothes he left in, carrying a knapsack. Carlisle knew his wife was not going to be able to contain herself. With a squeal of joy, Esme ran forward and hugged her son. She was jumping up and down in her glee, kissing him and saying how much she missed him and how happy she was he was back. When Edward finally managed to tear himself away he walked over to Carlisle, his head bowed low.

"Carlisle," He spoke quietly.

Carlisle smiled and hugged his son. "It is nice to see you again Edward."

"We haven't moved any of your things. They're set up just as you left them. You could use with a bath and a fresh set of clothes. And when was the last time you've had a formal conversation with anyone? Oh there is so much that needs to be done," Esme pulled Edward inside, still doting over him.

He followed them, smiling softly. It had been a long time since he'd seen his wife smile so, even longer since their family has been together. Later that evening, when everything thing was clean and how it should be, Carlisle sat with Edward and Esme in the backyard, going over all the things that had happened while they were apart. Edward said he feared Carlisle would turn him away. Carlisle responded he'd never heard something so ridiculous.

The next day, while returning from work, Carlisle happened upon the scent of human blood. It was strangely chilly for this time of year, and he wanted desperately to get home. But he hunkered over to bloody human. He knew her; it was Rosalie Hale. Her father was one of the wealthiest in the city and she was engaged to be married to Royce King II. She lay sprawled on the street. Her face was twisted in pain, and her breathing was slow and labored. She was naked, blood matted on her upper thighs. She had bite marks, and bruises. Her face was pink, and blood came from one side of her lip. Two of her teeth were on the ground near her. By the looks of it, Rosalie was beaten and raped. Her clothes lay shredded a few feet away.

Carlisle knew he had to make a descion. It would be such a waste to let her die. Carlisle took his coat of and covered her with it, and then he picked her up bridal style, biting her quickly. He then ran home, hoping no one saw the transgression.

* * *

-Ambivalence-

"What do you think?" Jasper asked, gesturing toward Emmett with his drawing.

"I don't." Emmett responded. His white pants were stained with yellow and blue paint, as was Jasper's shirt.

"Why not? Too hard?" Questioned Jasper. He shoved on his brown jacket and buttoned it, hoping to hide the paint from his fashion conscious wife.

"No. Takes too long," Emmett smirked, he loved messing with Jasper.

"I'm sure it does. 'Specially with us being immortal. We need all the time we can get," Jasper said sarcastically. These conversations always caught him somewhere between annoyance and amusement.

"Shut up, Jasper," Emmett ordered. He did not appreciate being ridiculed.

"Grow up, Emmett!" Jasper cried.

Bella walked into the Cullen's family room, looked at Jasper and Emmett, and turned around and walked right out.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, noticing Bella's discomfort.

Bella shook her head and muttered something about arguments and idiocy. Edward and sighed and said, "They do that all the time. I've learned to ignore it – you should too."

She nodded, "Thanks," and left the room. Bella walked up the stairs and into her parent's room. "Esme?" She called softly. Carlisle was at work.

"Yes honey?" Esme said, coming out of her closet (it was bigger than Bella's bedroom at Charlie's). She held a bundle of silk.

"Emmett and Jasper are scaring me," Bella giggled.

Esme was quiet as she listened to the bantering downstairs.

"My pictures better than yours!" Emmett crowed, holding up his illustration of a cow.

Jasper scoffed, "Oh please!" And held up his drawing of a pig.

Shaking her head, Esme sighed. "Farm animals," She muttered.

Then she looked at Bella. "Happens all the time. Very immature, those two, when paired together." She kissed the top of Bella's head and left the room with her fabric.

Whatever could be the matter? Rosalie rose out of bed, pulling on her coat, and walked downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were arguing over whose picture was better. Call her biased, but Rosalie preferred Emmett's. Bella was sitting with Edward in another room, Bella freaking out over the display. Alice was in her room, playing dress up. Esme was upstairs sewing some pillows and Carlisle was at work. While the doctor's way the children shall play.

Rosalie walked over toward Bella and told her, "You know, Jazz and Emmett would _love _if you'd draw them a picture too. How 'bout it?" Edward, sensing Rosalie's maliciously stupid plans, tried to talk Bella out of it. "I know," Rosalie brightened. It appeared as if she'd just had an idea. "Why don't you do it and call it a bonding activity? You'll be living with them forever. Might as well enjoy it… so what do you say? Come on." Rosalie hauled Bella up by her arm and dragged her into the family room, pushing her on the floor in front of the coffee table. She got a piece of computer paper and some crayons and gave them to Bella.

"Bella wants to play too," Rosalie explained. Emmett and Jasper exchanged looks, communicating silently.

Finally Jasper shrugged and said, "Sure. Won't it be fun to play with our baby sister?"

"Oh yes it will," Emmett agreed, shaking with excitement. Upstairs, Esme stopped what she was doing and lept out the window. It was Carlisle's lunch break. Alice, seeing the future, jumped out her window, deciding to let the three bond in peace. Rosalie, brimming with giddiness, waltzed out of the family room and into the dining. Edward sat at his spot, and upon Rosalie's entrance, looked up and glared at her.

"Come on now, lover boy. Do you want to stay here while they do something stupid together?" Rosalie grabbed the collar of Edward's jacket and hauled him up.

Edward looked wistfully out the arch, sighing. "They'll kill her."

"Nope," Rosalie announced. She knew they weren't going to hurt Bella. Jasper was feeling mischievous, and that was rare. He never did anything stupid when he felt like that. Emmett, well he was Emmett. Tact and self-control were two words he was not friendly with, but things would be okay.

"Okay," Edward surrendered. He allowed Rosalie to pull him outside.

Jasper, for once not acting the wallflower, placed a pencil by Bella's right hand. "You can draw a sheep," he allowed. Her smell was tantalizing but he'd hunted the night before.

Bella, not wanting to be here, picked up the pencil and started to draw. Her picture was sloppy and downright ugly, and that embarrassed her. Jasper and Emmett's pictures could be mistaken for masterpieces, misplaced over time.

Giving up – and ignoring Emmett's laughter and taunting – Bella picks up the crayons and starts to color, not noticing until it was to late that she'd colored her sheep pink.

"Damn," Bella sighed. She didn't believe it was possible to make her sheep any uglier. Apparently it was.

Now both Emmett and Jasper were laughing. It looked like a cloud with four sticks under it, with a potato for a head. Bella scribbled the background green and yellow and put the crayons back in the box.

"I'm terrible," she sighed, feeling sad.

Jasper picked up the picture, cocked his head, and squinted at it. "It's not that bad," He whispered, "If you look at it like this."

Emmett snatched the drawing from his brother and copied his movements. "I guess," Emmett allowed.

Then, the two sensed their sister's unhappiness. "Oh come on," Emmett grinned, smacking Bella on the back. "It ain't too bad. You should have seen my pictures when I first joined the family."

Jasper snickered and added, "They were pretty bad. Worse than yours."

Bella smiled at them, "Seriously?"

Emmett nodded, willing to make himself the fool, only for his baby sister. "Yep."

Jasper got a new piece of paper and said, "I'll teach you how to draw. When we're finished, everyone will be shocked."

Emmett snickered, getting Jasper's insult. Bella, however, smiled happily, and picked up her pencil.


	3. Chapter 3

-Wonder-

I was on the way into the marketplace with my son, Henry, when I saw them. They were both beautiful, and terrifying. The woman was clearly in charge, something my husband would have laughed at.

She walked confidently, her little leather boots silent on the cobblestones. Her dress was maginfact, and had left the fashion scene decades ago. It was blood red and made of silk. The neckline went deep, almost completely exposing her breasts. The waist was tight, and the skirt fanned out greatly. She was Mexican by the looks of her, with long, wavy brown hair. I could see her red eyes from where I stood.

Walking a pace behind her was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He had long blonde hair, ruby eyes like the female, and skin as pale as a corpse. They both walked like they owned the town, and with a pace almost like running. The man wore jeans, something that seemed incredibly rude. He wasn't working, so it was hardly proper. He wore a black plaid shirt and a black leather vest, with a polka dotted tie. On his feet were simple cowboy boots. His hands were stained with blood.

The couple looking like they were doing something important and nothing else mattered. They pushed their way through the street, the woman even knocking one boy off his feet. She looked irritated now. People had stilled when they approached, the loud yelling, and rude shoving reduced to quiet gawking.

Henry yelped and hid his face in my dress, is little fingers tightening over the fabric. "It is okay, Henry," I soothed, stroking his short brown hair. "They won't hurt you."

Just as I said that the woman grinned at me. Her smile was mocking, and the male grabbed her arm, and whispered something to her. She nodded curtly, whisking her way over to us, linking arms with the man.

"So you see, Jasper," she was saying. "I am always right. Haven't I told you that before? Did you believe me? I think not."

Jasper stiffened and sniffed at us, shaking his head. "Yes ma'am." He replied, his voice thick with a Southern accent. "You are always right."

She tapped her temple and smirked at him, "Maria is always right, and don't you forget it." Maria and Jasper stopped in front of us. Maria smiled pleasantly, while Jasper looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Maria," she introduced, pointing to herself. "Jasper," she jabbed the man in the arm, pushing him behind her a step. "We would like directions to the police station."

I couldn't quite understand why these people were asking me, of all the people they'd passed. Could it have been my comment to Henry? "Just down the road, then to the left. The police station is unmistakable," I stammered.

It was apparent that there was something about these two that I couldn't see. It was sweltering, but they wore heavy clothing, and didn't appear to be hot. They were both looked – as odd as this sounds – bloodless. They made me think of the Civil War era, and I could feel the tempurate drop when they neared me. I sensed there was something I couldn't see, something terrible right in front of me.

Jasper smiled, bowing his head. "Thank you, ma'am." He allowed himself to be pulled away by Maria.

They swayed away from me, graceful as a dancer. Henry was whimpering still, his face pressed against my waist.

"I promise they will not harm you," I assured him once again, trying to shake them off. It was an empty promise, though. Henry had a nightmare that night, about becoming vampire food. The next day he went missing while we were at the park. I'd seen a flash of brown hair and heard the sadistic laughing of woman. I knew that Maria had killed my son, just because I had promised they wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

-Confusion-

I didn't know what was going on, and it was scaring me. I had hit my year mark five days ago. I was officially no longer a newborn. I was glad to be a rid of the title; it made me feel like a child. Maria, Lucy, and Nettie had been acting odd lately.

They had not allowed anyone who was ten months or older to feed. There were ten of us here, sitting against a rock and waiting for our leader to tell us what was happening.

I did not like that I was not being allowed the privilege of feeding. I'd been behaving nicely lately, and Maria had even praised me the day before. Why wasn't I being allowed the chance to feed? I drew a hand threw my hair, sighing. The longing for blood had yet to die down, although Maria had informed it would become more and more bearable as time passed.

Maria, Lucy, and Nettie came out from their tents then, and walked over to us. They all were feeling giddy, and apperhenice. Something was going to happen. Something big. The rest of my comrades – who I had the unfortunate pleasure of having the same rank of – sensed this. We all tensed, waiting to see what would happen.

"The three of us need to thank you for your year of amazing service to me. Y'all helped me start claiming land, and that is what will help me get into the big time. Unfortunately, some of you aren't going to be able to help me win anymore land," Maria said. "Lucy?"

"Y'all helped us win Galveston and Houston," I cringed and everyone noticed. I did not like my family living in a town where vampires fed and fought. "After that it is only on to bigger and better things." Lucy smirked at us, knowing we were going to die and she wasn't.

Everyone was uneasy now. They knew they were going to die. The fear and worry, the blind hope, all coming off of them was enough to make me go into panic mode. Why was I going to be killed? I'd been behaving; it didn't seem fair.

"Are you gonna kill all of us?" Paul asked. Everyone nodded at this and looked up at Maria. She smiled and laughed a little.

"Only those of you that are useless to me," she responded. All ten of us calmed down then. None of us were useless. We'd helped Maria win the land she wanted, and we respected her. None of us were going to die. Most all the men relaxed then.

Nettie frowned, "Why do you all suddenly think you're gonna live? Half of ya are gonna die."

Maria looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I didn't know what to do so I looked down at my lap. She was going to kill me. I could only hope it wouldn't be painful.

"Paul, Alexander, Joseph, Lane, and Victor," Maria announced, happy and giddy still. "Will you please come with me?" The fools smirked and got up, shooting the five remaining of us pitiless glances.

"Now Nettie, I know you want to help, trust me, I do." Maria placed a hand on her arm and smiled warmly. "But do you think you could watch these five while Lucy and I get rid of these ones?" She gestured behind her to the standing five.

While the five felt instant fear, my relief was so great I couldn't help but smile. Maria wanted me around. I was good for something. Lane made a break for the trees, but Maria tackled him to ground, killing him on the way.

"I think we are going to need to find a new way to do this," Lucy said, raising one eyebrow jokingly at the fire.

Before I could stop it, something stupid popped out of my mouth. "We could keep them in the dark and call them to us one at a time."

Maria, Lucy, and Nettie smiled at me. My sire bent down, cupping my face in her hands. "This, Major, is why I keep you around."

* * *

-Disappointment-

It was cold, dry, and cloudy. Jasper didn't know _why _they were currently in Virginia, but it wasn't his place to question. He was only a little older than two years, and still held a very low-ranking position. If to help this, Maria put him in charge of the others and took favor to him. When they would feed, she would always find the most delicious humans for him.

"Much better," she had whispered, giggling. "Than the ones I allow the others to have." Jasper was quickly learning that the bigger, younger human males tasted the best. Unfortunately, this was also the type of people Maria wanted for her army. Virgina was still a mystery. Maria walked ten feet in front of him, her army spread behind her.

Lucy and Nettie had stayed back in Texas, with half of the army, to watch the land. Conquest was the only thing on most minds. Maria had informed the half she'd taken - all a year or older – that they were on a special mission.

Suddenly, Maria stopped walking and motioned for us all to stop. We were hidden in the trees, somewhere near the road. "Do any of you know where we are?" Maria asked. We all shook are heads politely, saying, 'No, ma'am.'

"Just through these trees is Appomattox Court House," she paused, and when nothing came, she sighed. "Listen and be quiet."

We obliged, and through the wind we could hear the sounds of horses and people talking. As the time progressed, I understood what was happening. Lee was surrendering. All of us men had been in the Confederacy, and none were taking the news to kindly. We didn't know what had been happening in the war.

Surely, we assumed, we were winning. Could the army be in such a dire state? Charles feel against a tree, looking and feeling angry. "They can't." He moaned pitifully. "It was all for nothing. Why did I join the war?"

"If any of you had been paying attention to the news lately, you would know what situation your ex-country is in," Maria sang happily. It had just became official, moments before. "Now, who wants to know the real reason we're here?"

She continued to speak, but I wasn't listening. I'd fought in this war, and for nothing. I could have stayed home, safe and happy. I could be alive and well… but _no. _I lost everything when I joined the war. Hell, I lost my life. Now, we were a mockery.

Kevin was muttering to himself, thinking about fighting himself and winning the war. Maria cut off his speech with a snap of her fingers. "It is not my fault," she announced. "Believe it or not, I did not bring you here to hear you whine. Weren't you raised against it?"

Maria led us back, into a smaller town. There were soldiers everywhere. Some were sitting off to the side, in secluded areas. "Have fun," Maria whispered.

She sat us lose on the town. We knew we had to be careful, and to not attract attention. I had finished one Yankee when I noticed Kevin in a alley, raping a woman as he feed from her. Maria didn't encourage it, but she didn't mind neither.

"Kevin," I barked. He looked up at me defiantly. The bastard had pulled his teeth out of her neck, but that was the only thing he pulled out of her. "Kill her, but don't rape her." Kevin knew he had to listen to me, so he pulled out, sucking her dry quickly.

As he disposed of her body, he asked, "Happy boss?" Then he sighed and kicked a pebble with his boot. "What is the harm?"

"Weren't you raised better?" I hissed. Kevin shrugged, and pointed someone out to me. "I wonder what your…" I trailed off, not wishing to complete my sentacne.

Kevin swore, and kicked another pebble. "The human is walking away," he told me. I left Kevin alone then, not wanting to talk to someone who cared to little about their prey. At least I do it tactfully and quickly. Maria says I would be different if I could not feel their emotions. I hope she is wrong.

* * *

-Schadenfreude-

I'd always taken pleasure in others suffering. Even as a child, I would deliberately hurt people, just so I could get some joy out of it. Of course, when my father found out he would beat me. That didn't stop me.

After I'd become a vampire, I learned the hard way I could not use my powers for my pleasure. I had a leader, and when I disobeyed or disrespected him I was punished. Quickly, I grew to resent him. When would fight battles, I would try to get him killed.

I succeeded in my quest, but than I was left humiliated and without land. I left the remains of my coven, and eventually rounded up Lucy and Nettie. They too were survivors of recently lost battles.

The three of us formed an army, with me as the leader. Secretly, I refereed to it as a dictatorship. We turned many others, but my favorite has always been Jasper. I'd never been particularly attracted to blonde men, or sweaty men, but their was something about Jasper. Something I could never place. Perhaps it was the feeling I got from him. I have never met anyone in my life who felt like they had such potential.

My, did Jasper have potential. He never bested me in combat, but he wasn't a force to be reckoned with. Many people called him the most feared warrior in the South. I'd always found that rather funny.

Yes, Jasper is a good fighter, but when not in combat, he is rather meek. He was always dependant upon me, and his will was easy to break. Jasper was naturally submissive and quick to please.

When Peter was changed, I did not care about their friendship. I made no mind to it, as I did not see it as a threat at the time. I'd mearly assumed Jasper had tricked Peter into the bond, and that it would never amount to anything.

As Charlotte was changed, I knew Peter had formed an even stronger bond with her. They had mated, and when in battle, Peter would always be trying to defend her. I'd never had to deal with this before, so I did not know how to handle it. I'd let it gone on. I'd planned to kill Charlotte anyway.

I knew better than to assign Peter with the task of helping Jasper. This was the night that we were going to get rid of Charlotte. It had been late into the process – Jasper was always done in two hours – when I grew worried. I went into the desert where we killed them. It had been Jaspers' idea. We didn't want the others to know they were going to die until they saw the fire.

Jasper had been on the floor – in a fetal position. He'd leapt up when he saw me, looking more terrified than I'd ever seen him look. It didn't take long for me to learn that Peter had ran off with Charlotte and Jasper _had let them go._

I took pleasure in Jasper's punishment. At one point, as he was screaming, bleeding, pieces of himself scattered all over the hall, I had neared climax. It was a short lived pleasure. I knew what would happen when those traitors were caught. They'd been tortured for information and killed. My army had never been put at risk like this before, and I did not appreciate that it had been.

As time progressed, I realized that they had never been caught. Against all odds, they'd managed to get North and be safe. I never would have believed that they'd put that all at risk by coming back to get Jasper.

I'd underestimated their friendship. Peter and Charlotte came back, and took him North with them. They knew how to do it, and Jasper made it safelly into freedom. He had been late coming home. I went outside, and followed his scent until I hit that of Peter and Charlotte. Their three scents became mixed. I had known than what had happened. I'd refused to believe it until I ran to the northernmost border. Their scents disappered over the line. Hissing, I'd been forced to back to base.

We'd been ambushed shortly there after. In forty years, I'd managed to lose everything but Monterrey. Vengeance had been on my mind every moment since than. When I'd lost all hope for Monterrey, I sent four soldiers North to find where Jasper was living.

They'd been gone six months now. Either they'd been killed, or it was harder than I thought to track someone like that. Chance shifted his weight under my feet. I was sitting on my throne in the throne room. I had my feet resting on his back, and Chance was my new second-in-command. He wasn't the best, and certainly no Jasper, but he was something.

As I took a breath, I caught their scent. The four were trotting back to their Mistress. Quickly, I found them in front of me. "We've found him, ma'am," Destiny told me. "He is in Calgary, I don't know if he's with anyone, but I know for fact that he is there."

Smiling, I stood from my chair. I was happier than I'd been in a long time. I was going to get Jasper, I was going to make him pay, and once again peace would be restored in the world.


End file.
